


Battle Scars

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Karezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and she has scars on her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

Your name is Karkat Vantas and she has scars on her arms.

 

Teal dots her smooth skin and you can’t help but reach out. 

 

She shifts a little, and lets out a whine. But you’re entranced by the marks decorating her form, and your fingers run over them softly.

 

Your eyes close as you trace the bumps and bruises.

 

Being in a matespritship with Terezi isn’t easy. She’s all sharp edges and bones, shark-like teeth and too-wide grins. But you have discovered she bursts as easily as a balloon, and that she’s as durable as a glass hanging off the edge of a table. She’s headstrong, and formidable, you’ll give her that, but you concede that she’s not the same as she was before.

 

Her battle scars can testify to that.

 

She wasn’t treated well, that at least you could tell. Kismesistude wasn’t kind to her. She knew it, but she couldn’t stop it. It was an addiction, she had said. But you think it’s so much more.

 

You think it’s the weight of her past she’s carried around for sweeps. Flung into a world of pitch-black, you knew her jovial personality was too good to be true. She won’t admit it, but you know she feels melancholic towards the sweeps lost to darkness, when there could have been light.

 

Then there was the culprit to her blindness in the first place. Her sword was tainted with the blood of her very own scourge sister. Sure, they had their wretched past, but it never validated one to murder the other. She misses her, you think, when you see her getting out of the recuperacoon and staring blankly into open space. 

 

You’re glad you’re with her now, and not that bastard.

 

You wince a little, the pain of breaking a morailallegiance still drifting within the recesses of your tiny bloodpusher. He wasn’t like this before, and you wonder what caused him to snap. He never did tell you, did he?

 

She turns over, the sopor slime slushing a little around the two of you. Her disgruntled expression makes you want to laugh. She hooks an arm around your neck and drags you close to her. 

 

 _Sleep,_ she says. 

 

 _I can’t,_ you reply. Because really, you can’t.

 

Not when she’s right there, breathing next to you. Not when her scars haven’t faded. Not when there are still sad lines on her face you have yet to smooth out. 

 

Your heart swells as you stare at her losing consciousness once again. 

 

_This girl, deserves so much more._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
